Love hurts
by Batpuddingman
Summary: When two felines duke it out for Po's love, will the Panda find the love of his life or pain and regret.


**Hey there everyone I just wanted to say please be kind because this is my first story so please be kind. This story is dedicated to Storyteller1634 who inspired me greatly. I also want to give a shout out to aldebran and to BothSidesoftheCoin00100 who both inspired me and checked my story out I can not thank you both enough. Also if you want me to continue this story I need 10 reviews and please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda…YET**

Po was horrified at the sight before him.

He sat there holding two wounded felines in his big black arms. He couldn't believe how this day went from the greatest to the absolute worst in only a few hours. It broke his heart as he cradled the love of his life in one arm and one of his dearest friends in the other. A tear trickled down his cheek and soon more followed. He wept right there in the middle of the market his tears flowing down his face onto the blood soaked ground. As he wept he recalled the events that led to this horrid moment.

Flashback:

_It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace. The sun rose above the beautiful village. Its rays shone the brightest at the ever beautiful Jade Palace. The gong had just rung and the old yet wise master shifu was witing for his students to greet him. He waited 1 second… 2 seconds… 3 seco "Morning master". The famous Furious Five said all at once. " Good morning my stu- PANDA GET YOUR FLABBY BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT". Shifu yelled. Three seconds had passed before the six present residents of the Jade palace heard a loud THUMP. _

_A few more seconds passed before the legendary Dragon Warrior had emerged from his room. " Good morning master pancakes…". Po said still half asleep. This comment got a laugh from masters Monkey and master Mantis. Masters Viper and Crane however shared a look of worry for there big panda friend. Master Tigress had the most surprising expression though she had chuckled CHUCKLED at the pandas stupidity. But Shifu was furious. "Panda how many times must I throw you down the steps before you understand that you must wake up on time"? Po who was now fully awake had a look of confusion and fear etched onto his features. " I am so sorry master I will try harder next time". The Panda stated while silently praying that that he would avoid punishment . " Fine but you will be sparring with Tigress for the next week" Stated Shifu. At the small red pandas response neither Panda nor Tiger seemed enthusiastic about the punishment. Po had immediately tried to weasel his way out of getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. " Master Shifu please, I will run around the entire valley 100 times just don't make me fight Tigress". "Panda it is not too early for me to throw you down the stairs __**again**__. So suck it up and take your punishment. Now maybe next time you'll learn to wake up." Shifu replied. The small red Panda slowly started to walk away to the exit of the barracks. " Students, eat your breakfast and then proceed to the Training Hall. Today you will be sparring." Shifu called out as he left to go meditate at the pool of sacred tears. _

_As the five started to walk out of the barracks and to the kitchen Tigress walked up next to Po. She could hear the panda quietly whimpering as he walked behind the others. "Po what's wrong it cant be that bad to fight me?" Tigress asked with curiosity. The scared bear looked at Tigress straight in the eyes and instantly felt warm and gooey inside. "Wow she has the most beautiful eyes in the world" Po thought to himself. "PO"! The large panda was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts as he turned his head towards the source of the sound which happened to be a very annoyed Tiger. " Heh heh sorry Tigress I got lost in my thoughts". Po said nervously. "Its fine" replied Tigress. "what were you thinking about"? She said with curiosity. "Oh nothing much just what I was going to make for breakfast". Po said innocently. "Alright, speaking of which we should catch up to the others". Tigress said with a hurried tone in her voice. _

_They rushed to the kitchen where the others were already seated. The four masters just stared at the Panda and Tiger. The two animals took their seats. A few moments passed before Po realized that he still had to cook breakfast. The Panda quickly got up and began to cook the traditional breakfast of eggs and bacon. After the meal the five had praised Po for his cooking skills and they all headed towards the "Training Hall". Once the six masters had entered they split into their sparring groups. Which were Po vs. Tigress, Monkey vs. Crane, and Mantis vs. Viper. Since Po and Tigress were up first they made their way towards the sparring area. The two warriors got into there stances, but before the battle started Tigress heard Po let out a whimper. " Don't worry Po I wont hurt you…much". Tigress said with a wink and a warm smile. This statement made Po blush furiously under his fur. " Alrighty then Tigress prepare to feel the THUND-". Po was interrupted by master Shifu who had just appeared out of no where and right in front of the Panda. "Po, I have just received a message for you". Shifu stated blankly. "Really, who's it from"? Po asked eagerly. " It says that it is from someone named song." Shifu told his Pupil while reading the cover of the letter. " Sweet, gimme…gimme"! Po begged like a five year old wanting a cookie. " Fine hear you are". Shifu said unimpressed by Po's enthusiasm. He handed the excited Panda the letter. As Po read the letter a single word left his mouth. " Awesome". The Panda then began prancing around in a circle clearly excited about something. Tigress walked up next to the gleeful panda and asked him " Po what does the letter say"? The tiger was completely curious. " It says that song is in the village and wants to know if I can meet her at the bottom of the stairs so we can go on a date." The Panda finished. He had settled down a bit but was now jumping from one foot to the other. Tigress however was not glad at what the letter had said in fact as soon as Po had said "date" the Tiger Immediately began to growl. _

_Po however was so overcome with joy that he became oblivious to anything around him. He was so oblivious in fact that he barely heard the old grandmaster yelling his name. "PO…PO…__**PANDA**__"! Shifu yelled. "Wha, oh sorry master". Po quickly apologized. " It is fine Panda, I realize that you are excited to see your friend. But you must complete your training first. " Please master haven't you ever really liked somebody before"? Shifu sighed as Po finished his question with puppy dog eyes. Very well you may go but you must train twice as long tomorrow with no breaks. Shifu explained. " Yes master, and thank you". Po said in a serious tone. "Your welcome and enjoy yourself". The small red Panda said as he turned around and left the hall. "Awesome see you guys later". Po shouted over his shoulder to his friends as he left to go meet Song. After Po and Shifu left the Five went back to training. All but one very Very angry Tiger. As soon as the others left she turned to the Trianing Hall doors and whispered to herself "that…Panda…is…__**MINE! **_

_To be continued…_


End file.
